The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved timing circuits.
Many different timing circuits are of course known and utilized. It is not considered that an understanding of the present invention requires a detailed discussion of the most commonly known of such prior timing circuits. At the present time such timing circuits are normally constructed so as to utilize one or more transistors. They frequently employ one or more SCR's. They also employ various numbers of resistors and capacitors and frequently they also employ diodes.
In general such prior timing circuits have been comparatively complex and therefore comparatively expensive. In the electronic field this is quite important because cost considerations will mark the difference between a commercially salable product and a product which cannot be sold. Also many of such prior timing circuits have not been effective so as to supply a repetitive signal of a precise duration at precisely timed repetitive time periods to a load. Although many prior timing circuits can be used for this purpose, such prior circuits as have been used for this purpose are considered to have been unnecessarily complex and expensive and/or unsuitable in one manner or another for certain specific applications.